


This Is War

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Pavel is Scotty's protege, Songfic, ambiguous alien, but then a thing happens, you can guess what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another alien- they all seem to blur together- attacks the Enterprise. It's not a particularly smart idea, but it causes the whole crew immeasurable grief.<br/>The title is from the 30 Seconds to Mars song This Is War. The fic wraps itself around the song's lyrics. This was written for a songfic prompt on tumblr by pasha-ze-cute-russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is War

_A warning- to the people_  
The good and the evil  
          
Scotty stepped onto the bridge, seeing chaos. He zeroed in on his young protege, Pavel Chekov, and ran over. "Wha's going on, Pavel? Who's this bastard?" The man on the viewscreen was smiling, but it wasn't kind; it was cruel. That kind of man could set a world on fire just to watch it burn.

_This is war._

The man snarled out terms; surrender or die. This was usually the offer, and the Enterprise had a standard response. That response was to shoot to kill. They were protectors, and this man would not stop until he was dead or everything else was.

_To the soldier, the civilian_

Over the comms, people were screaming in pain, fear, anguish. Each ship was firing costly shots, connecting with deadly force.

_The martyr, the victim_

Scotty felt the bridge shudder, and almost fell sideways, catching himself on Pavel's chair. Empty. He looked around frantically for the teenager, searching the small area.

_This is war._

Finally, he finds him. The boy is lying very still by a railing, and rushed to him. The world seemed to stop as Scotty sees the red matted in his hair. Too much of it. He looks up at the screen, where the man is still smirking coldly, and almost roars. "Ah will kill ye, ye bloody bastard." He stands, still shaking with grief, and races down to Engineering, where he authorises the firing of a very special torpedo.


End file.
